Destinies Intertwined Persona 3 Fanfic
by ShunnedButterfly
Summary: This is my Persona fanfic. It's happening around the same time as Persona 3, I'm not sure exactly what time though. . Forgive me if this story sucks, it's my first fic, and my friend and I started it just for fun, and I've edited it. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Questions left unanswered

PERSONA

CHAPTER 1 – Questions left unanswered

_Every dream started the same…. I'm always chasing after him…. A boy with blue hair…. But whenever I call his name…. he never answers. I can never remember the name that I called when I wake up… but I know I've heard it before… Every dream started the same… except for Today… June 24__th__ 2010… My dream started differently…. Instead of chasing the boy, I was in a small room filled with the slight scent of lilac. The walls were lavender colored, amongst the walls, there was a big window with an unusual pattern… In front of that window there was a strange looking man…. He sat there silently and just stared at me…. Even when I asked him questions or talked to him… After several moments of silence, the strange looking man stood from his comfortable-looking blood red chair, and handed me a key. It wasn't terribly big, or terribly small, but it looked strange somehow… He told me to come back anytime , and I woke up, startled…. When I fell back asleep, I did not dream…it was the first time since 2009._

"Mmmmmnnn" Rikku Ikari groaned as she stretched her sore body. She must have fallen asleep on the train. Her light pink carry-on bag was sitting on her lap, and her backpack was on the seat beside her. The seats were just big enough so she could fit on them, and they were some sort of green-ish, blue-ish, brown-ish color that smelled suspiciously of cat pee, and unwashed socks… or that smell could have originated from the fat man across from her. His appearance was slovenly and unkempt, he had several stains on his white button-up shirt, and most were un-recognizable. The rest of the train car was fairly empty except for another young girl who looked about her age,a middle-aged man with a briefcase and a suit on, and another man with newspaper covering his face. Rikku wasn't surprised at the little amount of people considering how early it was.

Rikku was on her way to her new high school: "Kenjirro Academy". It's an extremely elite school, so basically: "No average people allowed" which didn't make any sense to Rikku when she received a letter in the mail from the Academy about two months ago telling her that they have reviewed her grades and wanted her in the school. Rikku got average marks. If she was lucky? Slightly above average. She thought it must have been a mistake, so she called the number on the letter and the chairman said that it was no mistake and they look forward to having her in their school. Still confused, Rikku decided to go along with it. Either way, she was getting a scholarship to a school that only accepts intelligent people, and people with special talents. Incidentally, it's extremely hard to get into.

After about an hour of just staring out the window daydreaming about what the school will be like, the train came to a sudden stop. All of the sudden, a chill ran down Rikku's spine, and ran up her arms giving her shivers, and goosebumps. Then, the lights shut off completely, and all the automatic blinds shut leaving it completely dark inside the one seemed fazed by it, no one seemed to even notice. She figured it was just some kind of malfunction until she heard loud heavy footsteps coming towards her. She started getting a bit scared at that point. She then slowly slid her hand into her short shorts pocket and felt for her small pocket knife.

_If whoever it is tries to hurt me, or anyone else, I'll stab him!_

She thought.

As the footsteps became heavier and louder as if they were almost infront of her, she started desperately searching through all of her pockets until she felt her back pocket. She felt something bumpy, so she prayed since it was her only hope, and she pulled it out of her pocket grasping it as tight as she could.

Suddenly, everything turned white. She saw only white, and was all alone. She felt the key in her hand. It was the key the strange man gave her in her dream… She started getting a bit confused.

"Well, hello there. We meet again" Said an eerie but calm voice.

Suddenly shadows started forming as if objects were in the white room. Then all of the sudden everything started fading into the room she was in, in her dream. The room with the big window with the strange pattern, the blood red chair and the desk, the strange looking man, and now a kind looking lady with dark red hair and purple eyes. Rikku looked around a bit startled.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Please, have a seat" The man said. Suddenly a chair appeared behind her. Confused and worried, she sat down seeking some answers from this man.

"Hmm, it seems you will awaken to your true power very soon. Perhaps I should give you the answers to the questions you seek so desperately…" He trailed off.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. What's going on?

CHAPTER 2 – What's going on?

"w-what's going on! I'm confused! Who are you? Is this a dream? What happened to the train, and people?" Rikku asked quickly.

"Hmm" The curious man said as he folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"You're very persistent. Very well. My name is Igor. And this is my assistant, Onna."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Onna said politely as she bowed quickly and smiled sweetly at Rikku.

Rikku felt a little better when she saw Onna smile. She almost felt… sleepy.

"As for the rest of your questions, I will discuss them with you the next time you visit. If you find the door that fits the key I gave you, all the questions you want answered, shall be. Until next time… Farewell, Rikku Ikari." Igor said. He then turned to Onna and nodded.

"I understand, sir" Onna said. And she turned to face Rikku, and smiled brightly.

Rikku could feel herself being pulled in by her eyes. She could feel the warmth of her smile beading down on her. She felt sleepier and sleepier, until she passed out.

Rikku awoke in a strange place. She was most definitely not on the train anymore. She was lying in a single bed with white sheets. She looked around the room to see two girls her age standing above her with concerned looks on their faces. One girl had bright red hair and almost purple eyes, and the other had blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl with red hair was from the train!

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're okay. All of a sudden you just fainted on the train! It's a good thing we were going to the same destination; otherwise I don't know what would've happened." Said the girl.

"By the way, my name is Iru Kitana, but if you want, you can call me Kita-Chan. Oh and this is Chii Seriuma. We'll both be your dorm-mates. "

Rikku felt wide awake now. These girls were wearing a Kenjirro Academy uniform.  
She felt a little short of breath, and her voice felt scratchy but she wanted to ask.

"W-w-where am I?" She asked; her voice raspy.

"You're in the Nurse's office in Kenjirro Academy. You've been unconscious for about an hour now." Explained Iru.

"We came to check up on you, and now that you're awake… we can show you the dorm!" Chimed Chii.

Rikku looked awkwardly at the blonde.

"W-what? Don't give me that look." Chii smiled at Rikku.

"You know, you have nice eyes. They're so green!" she said cheerfully.

Rikku had bright green eyes. She got a lot of compliments on them along with her shoulder length brown hair.

"Well, anyways, if you're feeling better we can go to the dorm now. We have a student council meeting today about the preparations for the "Welcome Back" assembly on Monday. We have one at the beginning of every school year. Once we show you to the dorm, you'll be okay there with Drew-Senpai, right?" asked Iru.

"Uhh… Drew-Senpai? Who's that?" Asked Rikku.

"He's our Senpai of course! He lives with us in the dorm, as well as our other senpai: Shikuto."

"Oh…" Rikku said.

'Must be a co-ed dorm' She thought.

"Well, here we are." Said Iru. Pointing at the small dorm.

"It's not very big, but we only have 5 people who live here. We'd show you to your room but we're already late for our meeting. In any case, Drew-Senpai should show you where it is."

The girls then waved goodbye to Rikku, and walked towards the school. Rikku walked inside the building only to see a small, but cozy lounge area. A few red leather couches and chairs all placed in a circle with a glass table in the middle. Behind the lounge area there was a small kitchen equipped with a small fridge, a microwave, a stove, and a small wooden table in the middle. Sitting at the table was a boy who looked to be about a year older than Rikku. He had ear length dark brown hair that flipped out slightly at the sides, and dark blue eyes. He was looking down at a book that was sitting on the table. He looked like he was concentrating; Rikku didn't want to disturb him.

"Uh…" Rikku said quietly.

The boy kept on looking down at the book. He didn't hear her.

"Umm…" She said slightly louder.

He seemed to have noticed this time, but didn't look up from his book.

"H-hello. My name's Ri-" He cut her off.

"I assume you're Rikku Ikari, a Sophomore this year. You're a new resident to this dorm, and your room is second on the third floor. You'll be sharing a floor with Iru and Chii. Now, don't bother me, I'm working on something that your small mind cannot comprehend." The boy said rudely.

"Well then… Thank you. But umm… I didn't catch your name…" She said timidly.

"His name is Megami Shikuto. And I'm Shigure Drew. Nice to meet you." Said a kind voice.

Rikku looked around for the voice until she saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes descending from the staircase. He too, was wearing a uniform.

"It's nice to meet you. Now that you're here, I'll show you to your room. Don't mind Megami; He has a bit of a temper." He said nicely.

"HEY SHUT UP, SHIGURE!" Said the boy.

Rikku giggled. He seemed nice, and he was also really cute.

"So, here's your room, Miss Ikari. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. Actually, I'm going to be out for a while at a student council meeting, but if you need anything at all, please call my cell phone." He said cheerfully handing her a small piece of paper with his number on it.

"Umm… Thank you, Drew-Senpai." Rikku said.

"Please don't call me that." He laughed.

"You can call me Shigure, if you like. The other girls only call me senpai because they refuse to call me my first name, but I prefer it, if you don't mind." He said nicely.

"Of course." Rikku said nicely.

"Well, I must get going. Myself and the other two ladies I believe you met earlier, won't be back until after twelve, so take care, and I'll see you Tomorrow." Shigure said as he walked down the stairs.

He seemed nice, but for some reason… Rikku sensed he was hiding something from her.


	3. Persona

CHAPTER 3 – Persona?

Rikku entered her small but cozy dorm room; the walls were light blue, and the curtains covering the small rectangular window were cream colored with a small flower patter at the bottom. On the bed there was only a thin white sheet on top of the mattress, Rikku brought her own bed sheets and a pillow just like the school registration said. Rikku dropped her two heavy duffel bags beside her bed and flopped on to her bed on her stomach.

She looked at the small black alarm clock sitting on the bedside table; it was 9:32 PM. It had gotten so late, so Rikku decided to close her eyes for a half hour.

When Rikku opened her eyes, she looked at the clock; It was now 11:58. She had slept for more than a half hour. It had been a whole 2 hours and 28 minutes! Rikku didn't feel so tired anymore so she got off her small bed and sat at her desk where her computer was. She turned it on, but after a minute of loading, it turned itself off…. Along with the lights, and her iPod.

She got up from her desk to see if Megami was awake and if the lights were working downstairs.  
She started to open the door, when all of the sudden, she heard a scream coming from outside. She ran out her door only to be attacked by a strange creature. It was a dark green color and it basically just looked like a glob of goo with a face. Naturally, Rikku screamed and ran, only to be cornered by several other creatures. They were closing in, and she was getting scared.

"RENJIRO!" Rikku heard a voice say from the distance. She also heard a gunshot, which startled her.

All of the sudden a ray of light shimmered in front of her, and she heard several groaning and screeching noises coming from the monsters. Then the light slowly faded, and the monsters were gone, leaving Megami standing in front of her with a gun in his hand pointed at his head. He lowered the gun and looked right at Rikku.

"What are you?" He said accusingly at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Rikku asked, scared and upset.

"You can use a Persona… can't you, Rikku?" He replied angrily.

"P-persona? What's that?" She replied.

Just then, Shigure came running upstairs.

"Megami, what's going on?" he said.

" you weren't here, I had to save her. You told me she would be YOUR responsibility! I don't want to have to do this again. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Megami said rudely.

Rikku looked down at her bunny slippers she was wearing sadly. Shigure put his hand on her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about Megami, Rikku. He's only like that because you're new here. Don't take any offence." Shigure said comfortingly.

Rikku stared at her feet.

"I know. I can feel that he's a good person."

Shigure was shocked by her response.

"How can you tell that?" He asked.

"I- I just can. I've always been the type of person to find the good qualities in someone. I know that deep down, Megami is just… understood. Most of us are…"

Shigure just smiled and patted her head lightly.

"You really are special, Rikku." He said quietly. 

In the morning, Rikku felt like everything yesterday was a dream. She knew it wasn't but she had a feeling…

"Rikku." Shigure's voice chimed through the door.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked.

Rikku had completely forgotten about school! She grabbed her short black school skirt off the chair, her simple white dress shirt with her school emblem on it, and her black school jacket. She also found her package of her favorite granola bars in her drawer (That she put there last night) and ate one. Then, she speedily put on a bit of black eyeliner and mascara and brushed her hair and teeth, and opened the door for Shigure.

"Ready." She said cheerfully.

"You seem cheerful this morning." He said smiling.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Haha yes, you do." He laughed.

"Let me just grab my bag and put on my shoes and we can go." She said.

"Sure." He said not as cheerfully.

Shigure looked down at the hardwood floor in her room.

"Uh… Can we talk about yesterday, Rikku?" He asked politely.

Rikku turned around and faced him.

"Sure. I actually was going to ask you about it Today." She replied.

"Okay. Then let's talk." Shigure responded.

As they started walking to school, Shigure started explaining.

"Listen, everyone who lives in the dorm… we all have special abilities. They're called 'Persona'. We summon them with evokers. Do you remember the gun that Migami was holding up to his head? That's an evoker, and that's how we summon them. Also, they're a part of us. Only a few very special and unique people can use them."

"I see. So, can I use them?" Rikku asked.

"Well, we're not sure yet. We know you can survive during the Dark Hour, and only certain people can." He said.

"DARK HOUR? SURVIVE?" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. There's a time in between 12 AM and 12:01 AM. Actually, an hour to be exact. It's called the 'Dark Hour'. Only specific people can survive it. Those who don't? The shadows get them. "

"Shadows?"

"Those enemies you saw yesterday? They come in many shapes and sizes. Those were only a couple."

"I see…." Rikku said.

"I understand if you're a little confused, but you'll understand soon… Ahh, here we are, Kenjirro Academy." He said as he pointed to a GIANT building.

"Now that we're here, let's go check which class you're in. " Shigure said with a big smile.

Rikku walked towards the school with Shigure.


	4. School

CHAPTER 4 – School.

"Shall we look at the bulletin board to see our classes?" Asked Shigure.

Rikku, a little flushed could only nod and follow him. She felt a little strange following him around because of the fact that she's pretty much been independent her entire life. As they walked side by side over to the board to read the classroom assignments, Rikku heard whispers behind her.

"Who the hell is she? And WHY is she with Shigure?" Said one girl; in a disgusted voice.

"I don't know, but she's so ugly. We have nothing to worry about; Senpai's just being nice." Said; another disgusted girl.

Rikku looked down when she heard what the girls had said. She had never been called ugly before.

"Don't mind them." Shigure said.

"Those girls are addicted to gossip." He said.

"They talk about EVERYONE who's with me."

"…I can tell that they're jealous that I'm with you. I don't know why, but I can just feel the bad energy they give off." Rikku said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Haha, don't worry, they won't bother you anymore. They never go after someone for more than a few minutes." Shigure said nicely; as he scanned the board for Rikku's and his name, then he pointed at a name on the board and looked at Rikku.

"Look, it's your name." He smiled.

He continued scanning the board while Rikku just watched him. Suddenly, he pointed at another name and turned around to face Rikku, smiling.

"We're in the same homeroom." He said cheerily.

"Oh, but I thought you were a year older than me?" Rikku asked.

"Actually, I am. But you skipped a grade, right?" He asked.

"WHAT? I did?" Rikku was astonished, and shocked. She barely got past Freshman year, AND no one had even bothered mentioning to her that she had skipped a grade at THIS school.

"Yeah. You must TRULY be special to skip a grade. Here, it's almost impossible to even manage to get a B I guess now you're a junior like me." He said cheerily.

Rikku died a little inside. She could barely get a C in her old school. She wondered how she was going to manage to get decent marks here when she had skipped a grade, AND it's near impossible to get a B-.

"Heh heh, yeah." She said unenthusiastically."

Shigure then looked at the clock, realized that no one was in the halls, grabbed Rikku's wrist lightly and started running, pulling her behind him.

Rikku almost tripped after the surprise of Shigure pulling her.

"We're almost to class." He said.

They finally reached the classroom just before the bell rang. Rikku had to pause for a minute at the doorway so she could catch her breath from running. Shigure started laughing.

"W-What?" Rikku demanded, still attempting to catch her breath.

"Oh, n-nothing." He said, also trying to catch his breath.

Rikku looked at him suspiciously, and demanded again.

"Really, what?"

Shigure looked at her still smiling and moved her hair.

"It was all messed up from you running, and it looked kind of funny." He said still giggling to himself.

Rikku just blushed lightly, and started giggling too.

After class, Shigure walked up to Rikku smiling.

"So, wanna walk back to the dorm together?" He asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask her the same thing." Said a voice; from behind them.

Rikku and Shigure both turned around to see Megami scowling at Rikku.

"I just wanted to talk to her about… something. Would you mind, Shigure?"

Shigure just smiled.

"It's up to Rikku, not me."

"Umm, Shigure, you wouldn't mind, right?" Rikku said.

"Haha, no, of course not. We'll walk home another time. Have fun." He replied.

"C'mon." Megami said annoyed.

Rikku then waved goodbye to Shigure and walked off with Megami.

END


	5. More questions to be answered?

Chapt 5 – A talk with Megami

Rikku and Megami walked back to the dorm in silence. Rikku felt very awkward next to him, he seemed so intimidating to her.

After about what seemed like forever, Megami spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said Yesterday…" He said hesitantly, but in a rude tone of voice.

Rikku smiled meekly. "It's okay. I kinda figured you didn't mean what you said."

"That's NOT what I meant!" He snapped at her.

"Well then what DID you mean?" She snapped back at him. Rikku was getting tired of his rude attitude.

Megami, a little shocked from what she had just said, replied:

"I was under a lot of stress Yesterday…. I need to ask you something though." He stopped dead in his tracks. Rikku stopped as well.

"What is i-" She was cut off by Megami throwing her against a fence that was separating the dorm from the apartment buildings surrounding the area. He placed his hands on either side of her head on the fence, closing her in.

"You saw my Persona, right?" He demanded forcefully.

"Y-Your Persona?" Rikku asked. She tried to keep calm, but her voice came out a little shaky.

"Yes. Persona. If I MUST explain it to you it was th-"

"I know what a Persona is!" Rikku said angrily.

"Oh, do you? Did Shigure tell you? He's such a fool. Does he REALLY think YOU of ALL PEOPLE have 'The Potential'? You're just a stupid kid!"

"H-hey! I am NOT a stupid kid!" Rikku said, getting angrier and angrier with each word he spoke.

"And honestly, the only reason you survived the Dark Hour last night was because I saved you from those shadows. If I hadn't stepped in, you wouldn't be here! I don't even know why I DID save you though. Stupid Shigure! It's HIS fault that you're here in the first place!"

Rikku was left without words. She felt so angry, and sad at the same time. She wanted to run away from Megami, and the only thing that she could do to get away was to hit him.

She curled her fingers into a small fist, pulled back, closed her eyes, and punched. She felt her hand hit something so she opened her eyes to see Megami with her fist in his held up hand.

"You tried to hit me. Maybe I should teach you how to REALLY hurt somebody! " He said as he pulled back his fist, about to punch her.  
Rikku closed her eyes as tight as she could in fear, and held out her arms for protection, she had never been punched by ANYONE in her entire life, and she was scared. She felt tears growing in her eyes.

"Megami." Said a voice behind him.

Rikku opened her eyes to see Shigure standing behind Megami, holding his wrist in the air so he was unable to punch her.

"Why were you going to hit Rikku? I can't allow that to happen, Megami. You know that." He said calmly.

Megami scowled at him, looked back at Rikku's tear filled eyes, grabbed her wrist, and pushed her at Shigure.

"We'll settle this in the dorm, Drew." He declared.

Shigure just nodded seriously, and looked down and Rikku who he was hugging tightly.

"Umm, Shigure?" Rikku said timidly.

"Could you please let go of me? I can't breathe, and I'm getting my make-up all over your shirt."

"Oh, right, sorry." Shigure replied apologetic. He loosened his grip on her, and let her out of his arms slowly. Rikku could feel his sadness. She didn't know how, but she could.

"You know…" She said.

"I'm alright, thanks to you! You saved me from Megami. I thought he was going to hit me for sure, but not with you around. So… Thanks." Rikku smiled.

Shigure smiled brightly at Rikku, and patted her lightly on the head.

"You know, you really are special, Rikku." He said. She could sense some sadness within him. She could feel that he wasn't smiling from his heart like she had seen him do all day, and she could tell that he was hiding something important from her, and that was terrifying.

Back in the dorm after Rikku pretended to go up the stairs and into her room so she could hear what they were saying, Shigure sat down in the small lounge in the front of the dorm across from Megami. 

"Shigure. You can't keep hiding it from her forever. And you also can't keep expecting ME to take care of her for you. I'm not your little babysitter. I have better uses for my Persona's abilities." Megami said in his signature rude tone.

"I understand, Megami, but I want to make sure that while she can't control her abilities, someone trust worthy will be there to defend her when things get bad."

"Look, Drew. I already saved her once, I'm not gonna keep doing it. Why don't you just quit student council? Then you'll have more time to flirt with your new little girlfriend, and leave me out of it!"

Rikku held up a clenched fist angrily.

"Yes, you did, and we both really appreciate it. Look, you know why I can't quit the student council. You KNOW why it's vital that I keep running it. I can't quit… And it's not like that at all. I don't like her that way, and even if I did, she would never like me back. It's just… destiny."

Rikku slightly blushed at the thought of him liking her. She felt a little weird thinking about it.

"Look, Drew. Just don't expect me to clean up the mess when something bad happens. And don't blame me, blame yourself. I'll keep an eye on her, but I'm not making any promises."

"Alright. I guess that's the most I can ask from you. At least you considered it."

"Yeah. It really is." Megami scoffed, got up from his chair and went to the small kitchen in the next room, while Shigure just stayed in his chair and stared into space.

Rikku wondered what all this meant, and she was confused and angry at Megami.  
Maybe the answers lay deeper within herself. Maybe, just maybe, with her Persona.


End file.
